Freaky Friday
by Alex Lyons3
Summary: When The Cooper Gang steals a priceless magical artifact from a private citizen in New York things get a little freaky for them.
1. Chapter 1

Freaky Friday

By Alex Lyons3

(Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper; Bentley; Murray or Carmelita, Sucker Punch and Sony Entertainment own them. Let's see Disney owns the characters of Xanatos and Dracon which I'm semi-using for this first chapter. Only not really because here they have fur and are anthropomorphic animal things and they only show up in name. Let's see, I guess Disney owns the Eye of Oden in the form that it is here. Let see, no money is being made off of this. Yada, yada and yada.

Please, if you don't like it be civil in your critiques. I'm open to suggestions as long as it doesn't totally deviate this story from its intended route. Thank you!)

Sly Cooper, Master Thief, ran along the rooftops of Paris, France. A huge grin split his face as he heard the yelled curses of his favorite Inspector. He jumped up to the top of a lamp post and waited. Carmelita came into view and seeing the thief perched up on the lamp post she aimed and fired her gun. The electroshock went right over Sly as he ducked and caught a hold of the light fixture with his cane.

"Ms. Fox," He said roguishly, "my don't you look beautiful this evening with the moonlight reflecting off your dark as night sky hair. If only I dared to take a picture of such exquisiteness, but alas! I'm afraid that I shall not be able to do such." He clutched his chest in a dramatic show of deep hurt at the missed opportunity and then with a flick he was up on top of the building and running across it with great care.

"Cooper!" Inspector Fox snarled angrily as whatever hold on her Sly had was released and she took off after him again. She climbed up to the roof as quickly as she could and began chasing after the lone shadow that was fairly far ahead now. "I wish _he_ could spend one day in my shoes." She growled out angrily as she took aim and shot her pistol at him again. This time with a little less confidence it'd meet it's mark than the first time this night she'd fired it since she wasn't nearly as close anymore. Huffing as Sly jumped off the building and the electro blast going straight over his head she snarled venomously yet again as she made it to the edge of the building and watched as Cooper and his gang got away again.

Sly looked into the side mirror at Carmelita's silhouette against the moon. He grinned, "You know, guys. Sometimes I wish Carmelita could see our lives from our perspective."

Bentley shook his head, "She'll never see things from our point of view. She's too black and white, Sly." He took out the necklace that Sly had stolen from one of the wealthiest private citizens in Paris. One Mister David Xanatos. He had a shady deal going down soon involving the mob boss Anthony Dracon and some sort of new drugs that were to be shipped in only after Dracon had received his partial payment, The Eye of Oden. A gem that had been cut and polished until it was the same shape and size as an eyeball and had been placed in a golden eye shaped piece. Recently, Xanatos had made a necklace out of it, probably to sweeten the deal as each link in the thick chain was solid gold.

"Wow!" Bentley said looking the necklace over carefully. "I'm glad we got this piece when we did. There's no way Dracon and his goons will be dispersing the drugs now."

"Yeah," Sly said wearily, "Me too, Bent." His expression turned stony, "We don't need that kind of crap on the streets of Paris. The poor people around here don't need their lives even more ruined by drugs."

Bentley nodded as did Murray. "We did good, Sly." Murray said to his friend as they turned into the safe house.

Sly nodded as they carried their gear and the necklace into the safe house which was a small ran down hotel just off from the old train yard.

"We'll return it to Inspector Fox's office along with those reconnaissance photos you took of Xanatos and Dracon later this evening, Sly." Bentley said matter of factly, "If all goes according to plan Paris will be down one less drug overlord and sicko rich billionaire."

"No problem, Bentley." Sly said and then yawned hugely. "Still, I wish sometimes that Carmelita could spend one day in my shoes." A bright bolt of blue light from The Eye of Oden struck the young thief in the chest sending him flying across the room to land in a heap against the wall.

"Sly!" Bentley and Murray screamed. Murray rushed over to his fallen friend while Bentley wheeled himself around the couch that stood in his way.

"Sly!" Murray was checking for a pulse, "Speak to me little buddy!" Sly lifted his eyelids briefly as if to acknowledge that he had heard Murray, but they were soon lax again and Murray looked up at Bentley. "What are we going to do?"

Bentley studied his friend carefully. "How's his pulse and other vital signs?"

"Regular." Murray said, "What do you think happened?"

Bentley thought, "I don't know." He said quietly, "Just get Sly up to bed. I'll see if I can't find out anything about The Eye." Murray nodded and bent to scoop up Sly. "By the way, do we still have any of that silk we stole from our time in Japan left?"

Murray nodded, "We should. In the closet."

Bentley nodded and went to get some. Coming back with a piece of the fine material in his hands he wrapped The Eye securely. "Hopefully, the legends are true about silk and that'll keep anything else from jumping out of that thing." He said as he rolled over to his laptop and began looking up anything he could on the rare artifact the gang now had within their possession.

Carmelita went into the chief's office cringing. Here she was again chasing down Cooper and his gang and missing them by centimeters. She closed the door firmly, not that it mattered since the chief was liable to yell loud enough for him to be heard all through the place.

"Inspector Fox," The chief said quietly trying to reign in his temper, "how is it that you keep being bested by Cooper?" He looked hard at her.

"I..." She started, but a bright blue bolt of light caught her squarely in the chest and threw her across the room. Slamming into the wall hard she slid down to the floor where she lay haphazardly on the floor.

"Inspector Fox?" Chief Barkley yelped dashing over to the fallen vixen. "Inspector Fox?" She opened her eyes briefly and then passed out.

(Just for the record, I was going to put in here that Chief Barkley had Carmelita checked and sense they found nothing wrong except a small bump they decided to put her on the couch in her office. However, I couldn't think of a decent reason as to why a bunch of police officers would leave Carmelita on a couch when it was obvious she was hurtled through the air by what appeared to be a lightening bolt. So, I just threw up my hands and cut the examination off. It bugs me that I had to do that, but if I hadn't the ending would have come across as rather lame in my opinion.)


	2. Chapter 2

Freaky Friday

By Alex Lyons3

(Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper; Bentley; Murray or Carmelita, Sucker Punch and Sony Entertainment own them. Disney owns The Eye of Oden as it is shown here.

Please, if you don't like it be civil in your critiques. I'm open to suggestions as long as it doesn't totally deviate this story from its intended route. Thank you!)

Carmelita felt woozy as she sat up in the darkened room and looked around trying to find a lamp she could turn on. She saw one across the room next to a mirror and as she got up to turn it on she thought about what had happened to her before waking up in this strange room. She remembered going to see the chief and Barkley getting onto her for not catching Cooper again. She curled her first finger and put the knuckle to her lips and furrowed her brow in thought. She didn't remember much after that, just a blinding blue light. She flicked on the light and turned around looking at everything, figuring at first that she might have been in the guest bedroom of one of the other lady officers'. However, as she looked about she realized that she was most definitely _not_ in one of the other officers' homes. The walls were decorated with pictures of a young Sly Cooper and his gang members, Bentley and Murray. There was also the cane and Thievius Raccoonus. However, the most infuriating thing of all was a picture of her. It was one from that night at Rajan's party in India. The picture had been taken at a fairly far away distance, but it was still there on the thief's wall as though mocking her. Telling her, with out words, that Cooper had been close enough to her to get a decent photograph of her. She glared at it for a moment before realization hit. Here she was in Cooper's hide out with no idea how she had gotten there. She put her index finger's knuckle to her lips again and began thinking. Cooper was a thief and he had stolen many artifacts over the years, but she really didn't think he could be a kidnapper. Then her eyes traveled back to the picture of her on the wall. She snarled and whirled around ready to tear the thief to pieces for abducting her. That's when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Sly stood, his feet close together and his mouth set in an angry snarl. Carmelita took a jump back from him as she had never seen Cooper act like this and the very look of him was not at all what she had imagined him to look like when angered. She noticed though that when she had jumped back and looked curious Sly had also jumped back and looked at her with a curious expression. Gathering her courage she put on her cop face and said seriously, "Hold it right there, Cooper! You're under arrest!" She watched Cooper as she said this and noticed how his mouth moved, but what bugged her was that she had heard Cooper's voice shout out her usual mantra. That's when she noticed it. She was talking to a mirror. She looked into the glass and came closer until she was touching it. There with his hands pressed against the glass was one Sly Cooper. Carmelita wanted to cry as her eyes traveled to her own hands and arms and she realized. She was in Cooper's body.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Sly?" Murray's voice came from the other side quietly. "Are you awake? Are you still Sly?"

Carmelita looked at the door bewildered and angrily stomped over to it and wrenched it open. Looking up at the large pink hippo with her trademark snarl and fiery eyes she stated in a tone that told Murray all he needed to know, "What is the meaning of this, criminal!?"

Murray sighed unhappily and started down the hallway to the stairs, "Come on, Bentley will explain what happened. At least what he theorized happened anyway."

Carmelita let an eye brow raise, "Oh really?"

Going down the stairs she noticed that the Cooper safe house was somewhat haphazardly clean, but on the all rather nice. They had a fluffy beige shag carpet covering most of the livingroom floor. A decent looking, if somewhat old, television with a Play Station 2 attached. In front of it was a huge plush mint green sofa with red pillows. It wasn't new and it had a few stains, but it was rather nice. The coffee table and two end tables were a bit messy currently with potato chip bags and an empty doughnut box on them, but they held up well and were, aside from the bags and box, were pretty much spotless.

'Men!' Carmelita thought rolling her eyes at the mess as she followed Murray into Bentley's downstairs bedroom, which had been converted from the dining area.

Murray looked at her and then back at Bentley who was typing quickly on his computer. "You were right Bentley. Sly's acting weird." He said.

Bentley turned around and adjusted his glasses. "Okay, well, this isn't good." He said with a long suffering sigh. "So, we may as well get this out in the open. Who are you?"

Carmelita looked at him with widened eyes and blinked, "I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. I do believe you know me."

Bentley put his head in his hands. "Oh that idiot!" He complained, "I am _so_ sorry Inspector. I know that what I'm planning on doing is totally against your morals, but since we don't know where Sly is we'll have to steal a relic to put you back in your body and put Sly back in his."

"I don't steal!" The once vixen said angrily.

"Oh, so I suppose you don't mind staying in Sly's body for the rest of your life? I'm sure he doesn't mind where ever he is. Which is probably in _your_ body." Bentley said, the last part made Carmelita gasp and start yelling in Spanish. "Nice to know I have your attention for now."

"I still don't steal." She said angrily after she took a moment to calm down, "Can't we go get Cooper?"

Murray rolled his eyes and Bentley shook his head, "Unless he comes here, we can't go near him. We do know where your body is and it's still at Interpol. Any of us would be caught in a matter of minutes. Including you and you'd probably be locked away in a looney bin if you told them that you were Carmelita and that Sly was in your body."

Carmelita grumbled, but agreed. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked, a bit worriedly, "As I said, 'I don't steal.' I don't have your boss' moves either. There's no way I'd be able to break into where ever it is you need me to and steal whatever it is."

"It might take a while to even come up with a plan to steal 'Il Vedette da Volitivo', so you have a few days to learn the basics of Sly's moves, Inspector." Bentley said as he turned to his computer again, "Down in the basement is some equipment you can use to train. If we can't pull off the heist perhaps we'll get lucky enough to have Sly, if it is Sly in your body, chase us down and we can capture him long enough for you to reverse it the same way you both got into your predicament."

Carmelita nodded Sly's head slowly, absorbing the information. "Okay. Criminal, how did I get into this predicament in the first place."

"I'm glad you asked. You see, last night we stole 'The Eye of Odin.' A rare and highly valued jewel which had been set to be a necklace. Now, this gem apparently has the magical power to grant insight into another's life or into one's own character. Since neither you nor Sly were wearing the amulet neither of you gained your true character. However, apparently when Sly wished that you could spend a day in his shoes, as it were, he apparently switched you both." Bentley said proudly.

Carmelita just stared at him horrified, "You mean, that by making that wish we switched bodies?" At Bentley's nod she groaned, "Dios! I made a similar wish." She looked at Bentley through Sly's eyes unhappily. "What if Cooper doesn't want to give up my body?"

Murray spoke up before Bentley could, "I don't think that'll happen. Sly is well Sly. He's a he and your body is a she. He'll definitely won't like being in a body that's different and difficult for him to control. Let's face it Inspector, your form couldn't do half his moves. He'd be very uneasy about that."

Bentley nodded at that as he typed on his computer, "Murray's right. Sly is probably just as worried about what you're doing to his body as you are about what he's doing to your's, but for different reason's I'm sure." Bentley blushed slightly. "Though, I'm sure you wouldn't want to inflict any damage on him anyway. After all, you can _feel_ what he feels, right?"

Carmelita nodded in agreement with both statements Bentley had made. "Si." She said. "So, this artifact, what is it exactly?"

"It's a huge diamond cut into a perfect star shape. The Star of Wishing, as translated into English, is said to have the ability to grant any wish of the holder." Bentley said pushing up his glasses. "It isn't the ideal solution. All I've found on it has been mainly legends and myths. No actual facts. The last time it was used to grant a wish was back in 33 B.C."

"So, you don't even know if this will work?" Carmelita asked becoming accustomed to hearing Sly's voice instead of her own as she spoke.

Bentley shrugged, "It's a very long shot. That's _why_ this will take longer to plan out actually. I don't think it'd be very good to steal something just to find out it doesn't work."

Carmelita rose her, well, Sly's brows in surprise, "Wouldn't it be easy to sell the diamond on the black market if it didn't work?"

"Oh yes, but you see if it wasn't for the circumstances surrounding this heist we wouldn't even be bothering with it." Bentley said and then pulled up a pad of paper and a pencil, writing something down.

Murray grinned, "Yeah, it wouldn't be right of us to steal some little old lady's family heirloom."

The vixen turned raccoon's eye brows shot up into her hair line, "Wait! Back up un momento por vavor. You mean, we're stealing from some little old lady, but if it wasn't because of this odd predicament we wouldn't be? Why?"

Murray answered again, so Bentley could keep looking stuff up. "She is just a little old lady. She isn't hurting anyone. She gives to charities and bakes really yummy cookies. We know that, from what Bentley's found out, that 'Il Vedette da Volitivo' will more than likely go to a museum since the lady doesn't have any children."

Bentley nodded absently, "There are a few other artifacts we could and probably _should_ steal just in case The Star of Wishing is just some fancy name and the legends aren't true. 'Aladdin's Lamp' in the Cairo Museum and The Moon Stone is in a private collection in New York."

"So, normally you don't steal from little old ladies that haven't done anything to hurt anyone?" Carmelita asked her surprise was causing Sly's eyebrows to become permanent fixtures within Sly's hairline. "What about the Paris Opera House?" Thinking she had finally gotten them.

Bentley shrugged, "I have no idea why Sly went there" He said typing on his computer a few times so he could get into the files at the Cairo Museum. "He likes opera though, can't sing for beans himself, but loves the opera. I think he told me once that his mother use to sing in the opera."

Carmelita sat down in one of the chairs that was close by at that. So, he had just been sight seeing that night.

(I am so very very sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter's been gathering dust as I ended up working on other things. Once again, I do apologize profusely.)


End file.
